


Vampire Barbie

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season two, Damon and Caroline have bit of a showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Barbie

He's had too much to drink the first time he calls her _Vampire Barbie_ to her face. She gets outrageously offended and bares her fangs at him. It doesn't scare him, and when he laughs, she throws him across the room.

So he comes back at her the same way, tossing her around like the baby vampire she is.

"See, I'll market you as _Vampire Barbie_ , and Bonnie as _Witch Barbie_ , and let's see..." He presses a finger to his lips, pondering what to call Elena. When he comes up blank, he just adds, "I'll have an empire of hot, kick-ass girls."

Caroline's picking herself up off the floor and shoving her hair out of her face. "You think I'm hot?" she asks, staring at him.

He raises his newly-obtained glass of bourbon towards her. "Duh," he says, rolling his eyes at her.

Her expression changes from hostile to flattered in the blink of an eye, and Damon feels that twinge, the one that reminds him how much like Caroline he once was–-needing someone's approval so desperately that he ignored all the bad that came with the good.

"Elena could be _Boring Human Barbie_ ," he adds, and her face lights up even more. It's curious to him that she can love Elena while sort of hating her, too.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stefan asks from the doorway.

Seeing his brother brings the Caroline-Elena relationship into better understanding suddenly. "Stef, tell Caroline she's hot. She has no idea how smokin' she is."

Stefan's eyes waver between Damon and Caroline and then he inclines his head. "Caroline, you are a very beautiful girl. And I'm not just saying that because Damon told me to."

Damon rolls his eyes. Caroline giggles before saying, "You'll be _Bad-Boy Ken_ , and he'll be _Perfect-Boyfriend Ken_ , and Jeremy will be _Kid Brother Ken_ , and I'll have an empire of hot, kick-ass boys."

Damon nods his approval and quips, "You think I'm hot?"


End file.
